Doppelganger
by smm
Summary: A mysterious girl follows Beast Boy home without him knowing it. She's living in the tower with out anyone realizing it...who is she and what does she want with Raven?
1. Watchful Eyes

Doppelganger

* * *

I don't own Teen Titans 

Author's note: I know, the note looks long, but it will really help you understand the character if you read it. _Doppelgangers are able to change their form into the exact likeness of any humanoid creature up to eight feet in height. This duplication even extends to the target's clothing and equipment carried, although overall quality is often somewhat inferior. The transformation into the chosen form only takes a matter of seconds to complete but the doppelganger must prepare itself by observing its target for ten minutes prior to the change. Once the new identity has been assumed the creature will usually murder its victim and devour it before finally taking the unfortunate being's place. A doppelganger has no problem reproducing the speech and mannerisms of its victims to a very high level. Even close acquaintances are likely to be fooled, with only the more observant amongst them possibly noticing "something odd" about the personality or appearance. Through employing patience and strategy a doppelganger can easily infiltrate, unnerve and eventually dispatch members of a community without their presence ever being detected. In addition to the talents mentioned above, a doppelganger's highly magical nature renders it **immune** **to all** magical effects including **spells**. While a doppelganger can duplicate the appearance of other humanoids with amazing accuracy there is a limit to this ability. The racial and **magical abilities of the target in question are beyond the creature's power to reproduce** and this can help to undermine the authenticity of the doppelganger's mimicry _

The character Doppelganger isn't a full blooded doppelganger so there are a few of the doppelganger's abilities that she doesn't possess. She has the ability to transform, but before she can she must touch the person first in order to absorb their DNA and mannerisms. When she absorbs the person's DNA and mannerisms there is a side effect. She also happens to absorb the person's memories. Once she has absorbed their memories any other time she touches them nothing will happen. The absorption only happens that one time. Because she is half human her digestive system can't devour the person she is going to mimic so she often has to dispose of their bodies in other ways. Also as a side note, she doesn't have a reflection.

Sorry that was so long. On to the story now…oh wait, one more note, the above paragraph in italics was written by someone else on the internet. I would provide a link, but doesn't allow for URLs. The information came from a site named Creatures of Chaos, A Selection of Creatures from Fantasy Realms. If you would like the URL I'm more than willing to give it to you, just email me.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Watchful Eyes 

From the edge of the woods just outside of Jump City two green cat-like eyes watched as four super powered teens engaged in battle with a strange rock headed looking creature. From where the girl watched she was unable to make out completely what was being sad, but every once in a while she would hear something like "Soto SMASH!" The girl continued to watch casually. It wasn't until a green boy came on the scene that her attention was really captured. He was in the form of a green elephant as he crashed head on with Soto. The rock headed creature stumbled backwards a little; as he did so, the green elephant transformed back into the green boy. The silent watcher's eyes lit up with amazement. The other teens had been exceptional in their abilities, but this boy was extraordinary. He suddenly took the form of a T-Rex, and then a pterodactyl and then a kangaroo. With each form he landed another blow on the stone headed creature. The enemy was easily defeated. As a green dog, and the stone headed creature got into the ship and flew away, the green boy turned to his friends.

It was apparent to the watcher that the teens wanted the green boy to come with them some where, but he had decided he'd rather just be by himself. His friends smiled at the request and left him alone. He watched his friends disappear over the horizon and then he turned and walked in the direction of the woods.

Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him walk in her general direction. He was handsome…and different. She smiled at his green skin and bright eyes. Inside she longed to speak to him. She fought against the urge as he calmly walked into the woods just a few feet from where she crouched. Like metal to a magnet she felt pulled by him. She began to follow him. He walked quietly with a small smile on his face as he looked at his surroundings. It was apparent to his stalker that he was very connected with nature. Every once in a while he would transform into some sort of creature and walk around as it for a while and then turn back into his human form. Every time she watched him morph it left her breathless. It was so smooth and beautiful. 'I wonder if I look that graceful…' she thought to herself as she continued to silently follow him.

No matter what creature he turned into she knew there was no way for him to detect her presence. She was like a shadow self following its owner. She made no sound as she walked over the leaves of the forest, and she barely breathed. She was made for camouflage and there was no way that anyone could ever know she was there.

The green boy morphed again, this time into a squirrel. He quickly climbed a tree and sat on a limb. He surveyed the forest floor. Unknowingly, he looked directly at his stalker, but noticed nothing unusual. She smiled in the dark. She knew that her skin made her completely invisible. Nothing short of a heat scanner could detect her presence, especially in the dark. She continued to follow the little green squirrel through the forest. She paid no attention to her whereabouts and would have surely been lost if she had lost sight of the little green changeling. He shape shifted back into his normal green self. The girl considered his strange coloring. She looked down at her own strange colored hands. They were a dark gray. So dark in fact it was even a little hard for her cat-like eyes to see them in the night. 'Two of a kind' she warmly thought to herself, 'We're two of a kind.'

She followed the boy for hours, weaving in and out of the trees. He was the most fascinating creature she'd ever come across and she couldn't help but be intrigued. Eventually, he transformed into a bird and began to fly back the way he'd come. She ran silently over the ground so quickly she seemed to be flying herself. Within minutes they were out of the forest and looking out over the bay toward Jump City. He continued to fly toward a "T" shaped tower on an island in the bay. Almost admitting defeat, the girl spied a small dingy on the beach. She quickly jumped into the boat and began rowing after him.

He reached the tower a few minutes before she did, but he didn't notice a boat seemingly rowing itself on the water. He landed on the roof and went inside. She reached the island, she would have been tired from the rowing but the excitement of seeing someone so much like herself had her adrenaline going and she didn't have time to notice her arms were aching.

It was surprisingly easy to sneak inside the tower. It was a simple matter of crawling into an open window in the kitchen. She was surprised at how easy it was. Normally it was much harder to get into houses, but this time she didn't have to do a thing.

The tower was quiet as she made her way through its living room and into its corridors. She would need to find a hiding place and quickly. It was already 1 am and who knows how early these people would get up? She crept down the hall, glancing at the names on the doors: "Robin", "Starfire", "Raven", "Beast Boy". The moment that she saw the name Beast Boy it was obvious that this was who she was looking for. She listened outside the door for a moment. The only sound coming from within was snoring. 'Perfect'. She crept inside the room.

The girl took a deep breath. She could smell his presence all around her. He was sleeping on the top bunk of a bunk bed snoring away. He was sleeping on his stomach and his right arm was dangling over the edge of the bed. She longed to reach out and touch him, but she feared she'd wake him up. She stared at his room. It was insanely messy. There were pizza boxes everywhere, and his underwear was strewn about his floor. She smiled, 'Two of a kind' she thought again. She journeyed to his mirror. As she looked at its blank surface she wondered what she looked like. Was she pretty? Was she ugly? Was she tall or short? She wondered what it was like to have a reflection. As she looked in the mirror, she spied the green boy's hand once more. The urge to know more about him was totally overwhelming. She turned and gently clasp his hand within hers. Suddenly a shock of information struck her. NAME: **Garfield Logan**, OCCUPATION: **Superhero**, CODE NAME: **Beast Boy**, FAVORITE COLOR: **Green**, FAVORITE FOOD: **Tofu**, FRIENDS: **Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven**, LOOKS UP TO: **Raven and Robin**, LIKES TO: **slurp his soup**…and the information continued to flow through her. She let go. Now she knew everything about him. The wave of information left her a little weak kneed. It was always this way. Absorbing the DNA and memories of a person was stressful and she really didn't like doing it often because it made her stomach hurt, but she knew that if she ever wanted to get anywhere sacrifices had to be made. Clutching her stomach she looked at Beast Boy once more. She couldn't help but smile. He was fascinating, wonderful and perfect. She would do anything for him…anything.

She made her way back down the corridor and back into the living room. She wanted some place that she could hide, but still see most of what was going on. After looking in air vents and a place behind the TV, she finally decided to simply pry off a panel on the wall, and hide in the hollow space behind it. The panels were detachable so that Cyborg could easily get to the circuitry behind them (incase he needed to rewire the security system). The panel popped out easily and she settled herself inside.

She realized that she'd just met the person that she'd always been looking for, and the realization brought a type of piece she hadn't had in a long time. That night she fell asleep with the image of his face in her head.

* * *

For those of you that are reading/keeping up with my other story "Touching the Dark" I have to warn you that I'm putting that story on hold right now to finish this one. You see, I had this one completely written, only I needed to check a few things b/c if you notice this story goes directly into the season 2 storyline. Well I was checking on a few things, you know to make sure that I knew the correct animals BB turned into and when different people said what, but somewhere along the line of looking this stuff up I somehow lost the floppy with this story on it, so now I'm having to rewrite the entire thing from scratch. I promise, the story gets much better as it goes along. Thanks for being patient, I'll try to update as soon as possible :) 


	2. Not So Fond Memories

Doppelganger

I don't own the Titans

Author's Note:

**Pun-3X**, I would have left out the bio about her, but there were so many people that I've met that didn't know what a doppelganger was, I felt it was imperative to explain a little about the character's nature and a few of her abilities. If I'd left it out, I can guarantee you I would have gotten at least 5 emails asking: "Why does she get all his memories when she touches him?" and "Why doesn't she have a reflection? Is she a vampire?" You know, stuff like that and I wanted to make sure that everyone had some sort of understanding b/c if you don't get why a character is the way they are, the story is a little confusing. Don't worry; I haven't given everything away about her character. You'll definitely be in for a few surprises along the way. Hope I cleared stuff up for you, now on to the Chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Not so Fond Memories

Doppelganger woke up hours before anyone else. It was hot in the little crawl space and it was hard to get more than a few hours of sleep. It was okay though, she didn't like sleeping anyway. She hated how vulnerable she was when she slept. She hated how susceptible she was to her dreams. If she slept more than a few hours at a time she was sure to have her reoccurring nightmare.

Technically, it wasn't a nightmare at all. It was a memory. The dream always started out the same way, she was in some place dark and she could hear voices. She seemed to be in some sort of hallway. As she walked down the hallway she could identify the voices as her mother and her father.

"You should have told me what you were!" her father screamed

"It's not in my nature!" her mother screamed back. "You would have never loved me if you would have found out that I wasn't the woman you married!"

"How could you do this to me? How could you do this to Dorinda? She's your daughter for God's sake!"

"Michael, you don't understand! I loved you. I gave you everything. I knew you would never understand…how could you? I'm a doppelganger, it's in my nature! I took Anna's place because I loved you. I only wanted you to be happy! She could have never given you what you need-"

"And what is it I _need_? You think I need a freak for a wife? You think I need my one and only child to be considered a freak because her mother isn't human? Did you really think that we'd get to live a normal life together? Look at Dorinda! She has slit eyes like a cat! And if the eyes didn't tip you off how about the fact she has gray skin?!? She'll be considered a freak of nature because of you! If you'd just told me that you were a doppelganger instead of killing Anna, this would have never happened. Things would have been different. You're a psychopath; I'm taking Dorinda to somewhere safe, someplace where she won't be considered a freak. Someplace away from you!" Her father finished as he walked out of the room and into the hall. He almost tripped over her because of how well she blended into the dark. He put his strong arms around her and picked her up. "Come Dorinda, Mommy did a bad thing. We have to leave."

Dorinda tried to protest, "But what about my toys…won't Mommy be sad?"

"Mommy won't be sad. Mommy won't care." Her father replied as he stroked the back of her hair. He kept walking with her toward the front door, it was apparent he was going to leave right then. Dorinda suddenly realized that she could hear a second set of foot falls. She knew her mother was nearby despite that fact that she couldn't see her in the dark hallway. Dorinda thought for a moment to warn her father, but before she could, something made her father stumble. He dropped Dorinda and she hit the floor hard. It was at that moment that she usually woke up.

She was glad that it usually stopped there. It made her sad to think about what happened when she woke up that night her father died. She distinctly remembered waking up by herself. She couldn't see anything in the dark, but when she stood up and tried to walk around she immediately tripped over something heavy. Terrified, she bent down and felt the thing she'd tripped over. It was cold, and it had her father's face. It was obvious he was dead; she didn't need to turn the light on to see that. Silently, she curled up next to his cold, stiff body and fell asleep once more.

She never saw her mother after that. She waited at the house for a week hoping that her mother would come back but she never did. No one ever came, not the police, not the neighbors…no one. After about a week, the food supply ran out and Dorinda had realized that she couldn't spend anymore time there. Sadly, she packed up what little she had and she left. Just as she put her hand on the cold door knob the last time she took one last look around the room. Her eyes rested on her father. He'd only been a few feet from the door when he'd died. He was so close to getting away from her mother…but he never made it. Eventually Dorinda had determined that her mother had stabbed him…that always had been her mother's favorite way to murder.

As she looked at her father she couldn't help but be plagued by images of him. She thought about all the times he'd said prayers with her, and all the times he'd played tea party with her. He'd been a great dad. She remembered one time especially when she was standing in front of a mirror. She had asked him why he had a reflection but she didn't. He told her only extra special little girls couldn't be seen in the mirror. He said that she was so beautiful that if the mirror tried to do justice to her image it would fail miserably. She asked her father what she looked like and he told her that she looked like a beautiful angel.

The girl shook the images out of her mind as she turned and left the small house. It was in the middle of the night so she was sure no one could see her. She didn't like it when people saw her. They tended to make fun of her skin, or scream and run away. Silently she continued to walk down the street. She lived in many places after she lost her parents. Sometimes they were pretty places like the underside of the Jump City Park Bridge, and other times they weren't so great like the time she'd spent the entire winter in a cardboard box on Washington Street Alley. Through it all she knew that you could only count on yourself, and that's just what she did. Her father died when she was six. Now ten years later she'd become an independent young woman.

Unlike her mother she hadn't yet found someone whose life she was going to take. Dorinda's mother was a full fledged doppelganger and she had decided to take the place of a woman named Anna Milton. It wasn't hard to figure out that the only reason her mother had chosen Anna's life was because Anna was about to marry a handsome man named Michael Anders. Dorinda frowned upon her mother's reasoning. Taking someone's life because you just wanted the person they were in love with was risky business, at least Dorinda had always thought so…that is until last night, when she saw Beast Boy.

He was everything she'd ever wanted. He was perfect. They were two of a kind, and it was everything that Dorinda had ever wanted. For once in her life she felt like there was someone that would understand her, finally there was someone that would know what she was going through. As much as she hated to take someone's life based solely on getting Beast Boy she would do it. She would do anything for him. She knew that some how, some way, they were meant for each other, and nothing would keep her from him.

* * *


	3. The Silent Observer

Doppelganger

I don't own the Titans

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter…yeah I know it dealt mostly with Dorinda/Doppelganger's past but I promise this chapter will focus more on Titan stuff.

Zzyinzo: Nope, I don't know dark16angel…should I? As for telling so much about her past in one chapter I did it because in the following chapters she's going to be doing some stuff that will make a lot more sense if you know something about her past…especially if you know her mother's motives more. I hope you liked it though, I really had a lot of fun with that chapter.

Chapter 3 – The Silent Observer

Doppelganger sat within the wall and patiently waited for Titans to begin stirring from their sleep. Starfire and Robin were the first awake and begin moving about the kitchen. Robin began making breakfast as Starfire set the table. A smile played about Robin's lips as Starfire, time after time tried to convince him to let her cook. He'd had her cooking before and he knew that he'd rather eat his own cape before he decided to try her cooking again.

As Dorinda stared out at the two she felt like she'd known them forever. It was a side effect of touching Beast Boy. When she touched his skin she gained all of his memories up until that point, and watching these two brought to the surface dozens of memories. In Beast Boy's opinion Robin was a little uptight, but he really admired Robin's leadership abilities. Contrary to what some of the others thought, Beast Boy really looked up to Robin. He knew that their leader was what kept them together.

Starfire was a whole different story. She was sweet, and actually pretty smart, but sometimes her innocence got the best of her. Anyone that didn't know Starfire would have thought that she was ditzy and really didn't have a clue, but that was far from the truth. Beast Boy knew that she was smart, it was just that she didn't know the language and the customs well enough to sound as intelligent as she was. It really annoyed Beast Boy to see that many people only saw her looks, or heard her silly way of talking and automatically wrote her off as stupid.

"Please Robin! I promise I won't add in any pickles to the breaking fast meal! Please let me assist you."

Robin shook his head, "Don't worry Star, I've got it under control, just go sit down." Starfire dutifully went and did as he said; as she did so several memories came to the surface of Dorinda's mind. They were Beast Boy's again. Dorinda smiled at these memories. It seemed to Beast Boy that these two deeply cared for each other but they were both too proud to admit it.

Cyborg came into the room just then, "Mornin' y'all. What's for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon." Robin replied as he put the plates of food down on the table. They began eating and within a few moments another person joined the group. Beast Boy's memories told her it was Raven. Doppelganger scowled at the girl from behind the panel. There was something about her that Dorinda didn't like…something nagging. It was surfacing in Beast Boy's memories:

* * *

_Flash Backs_

_ "That didn't just happen…tell me that didn't just happen," Beast Boy pleaded as Raven helped him to a chair after their battle with the HIVE. They had lost horribly. Not only had they lost the battle, but they'd also lost Robin. Beast Boy's leg was injured and neither knew where Starfire and Cyborg were. Things seemed hopeless._

_ "__It did happen. We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it." Raven replied, sympathetic but firm. She placed her hands near his wounded leg and began to heal it with her powers. This ability surprised the shape shifter. He'd never known she could heal, he thought her only gift was telekinesis._

_ "Who knew we had a doctor in the house?" He said smiling, "Thanks." 'Maybe things aren't as bad as they seem.' He thought to himself._

_ "No problem." She replied as half smile played about her lips as she momentarily forgot about their predicament. For the first time, Beast Boy really looked at her. He noticed how pretty her face was when she wasn't scowling._

_ Starfire and Cyborg walk in and Beast Boy remembered their defeat by the HIVE. Starfire and Cyborg are smiling, it was apparent that they didn't know how horribly the other Titans had lost._

_ "Maybe y'all should call me Flyborg. I was halfway to Gotham City before Star zapped that thing off my back. So what'd I miss?" Cyborg said looking at Raven and Beast Boy. Neither of them could look at their teammate. The defeat was spread all over their faces, looking at him would only confirm it. "Tell me how we kicked their butts." Cyborg continued, less enthusiastically this time, "Come on, I gotta have the play-by-play._

_ Starfire suddenly realized that someone was missing, "Where is Robin?"_

_ Beast Boy was the one to break the news, "Um, __Star? We're not sure."_

_ "Not sure?" she asked as panic began to creep into her voice, "But why are you not-"_

_ Raven began to explain, "We searched everywhere…and all we found was this." From beneath her cloak she held out Robin's utility belt. As the horror of what had happened sunk in for Starfire, Cyborg began to speak, "I shoulda been there. I let that kid sneak up on me and—what was I—? It was a trap, and I—I shoulda known."_

_ Suddenly Starfire finds her voice, it is filled with fear and panic, "I do not understand. How could you not find him?" She began to just address Raven, as if it were Raven's fault, "People do not just vanish! He has to be someplace, so go there and look!" Beast Boy saw the hurt in Raven's eyes. They'd both looked their hardest for their missing leader, and Beast Boy had felt just as responsible for what happened as Raven. There was no sense in allowing Raven to take all the blame, not when it felt like Raven was beginning to get used to him. He broke in between the two girls to save her, "Easy, Star. Come on. This is Robin we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up any second…" From the corner of Beast Boy's eye he could see Raven's relief. It seemed that she may have needed a little encouragement about their leader's status just as badly as Starfire did.  
_

_ Suddenly the memory broke off and was replaced by a dramatically different one. This time it was Beast Boy's memory of the time that he and Cyborg were swept into Raven's mind. The memory was of a battle between Raven and her father._

_ "Rage shall consume you!" Trigon yelled._

_ "Yo!" Cyborg shouted. "Sounds like someone needs a time out." He shot at the red creature in attempts to get him to drop the captured Raven. Cyborg succeeded and Raven began to fall at an alarming rate towards the ground. Beast Boy made a dive for her and catches her by the shoulders in his talons. She began to regain consciousness as she is set on the ground. Beast Boy dropped down on the ground next to his injured teammate in his human form. She looked at him with surprise, "You stayed? I thought you didn't like me."_

_ Beast Boy couldn't help but smile. The thought that he didn't like her was actually far from the truth. He found her quite interesting, and had often wanted to know more about her, but it was so hard to get to know someone who wouldn't open up. His smile widened, "Thought you didn't like me."_

_ Raven smiles back at him. A swell of triumph had risen within him, it finally felt like he was getting through to her._

_End Flash Backs

* * *

_

Hatred boiled up beneath Doppelganger's heart. Beast Boy cared for this girl. He cared for all of his friends…but this girl was different. Beast Boy liked that about her. He liked that she could stand up for herself. He liked that she didn't take guff from anyone. He liked Raven. Doppelganger's eyebrows drew together and her mouth pursed. She hated this girl…this Raven. In Beast Boy's memories, she could tell that he cared about her, but it wasn't to the point of love. Beast Boy's memories told her that Raven was incapable of emotion which in Beast Boy's mind crossed her off the list, but even though he couldn't care about her, he couldn't help but find her intriguing. He'd never told his feelings to anyone. She was his teammate, and he knew better than to mess up the balance of the team. _"Besides"_, he had told himself, _"what would she want with you? She doesn't even like you."_

Her anger flared. It upset her greatly that not only did Beast Boy care for this girl, he felt like he wasn't good enough for her. Dorinda was furious. 'Beast Boy is perfect. How dare this little insolent witch make him feel anything less than perfect!' It was right then that Dorinda decided she would have to pay Raven a little visit tonight.

Just at that moment the object of her affection came through the door. He was still in his PJs and in Dorinda's opinion she'd never seen anyone more breathtaking. He was so handsome in her opinion she couldn't even speak. She felt like she'd found what she'd been looking for…the only problem was that she wasn't in the picture with him…yet.

The Titans made small talk all through out breakfast. Robin talked of boring training sessions and Cyborg asked about going out for pizza tonight, but for the most part it was all quite boring. The only thing worth listening to was Beast Boy…even though he didn't say much. He mostly sat there, eating his tofu eggs. Dorinda had to catch herself from sighing. He was so perfect that she was having trouble keeping his joyous secret to herself. She wanted to be with him, to hold him, to hug him, to give him the world…but she would have to wait until she found the perfect host. She needed to take someone's place…

* * *

Dorinda watched the activities of that afternoon, but for the most part it was quite bland. It was a downright quiet day at the tower. The boys played video games for a while, and Starfire watched a horrible show about fungus and finally toward the end of the day the meeting room was completely deserted. Finally about 10:00 Raven walked in with a strange book. Just seeing the girl again made Doppelganger's blood boil…she wanted to jump out of the panel and kill her right then and there…but she knew she couldn't. She had to be careful. If she didn't do this right she could lose Beast Boy forever. He would become suspicious like her father and then- she cut off her train of thought. She hated Raven, but just the thought that her plan wouldn't go through made her shiver. This was her one chance to be happy with someone she loved…someone she was sure would understand her, and she couldn't blow it. 

Raven settled down on the couch and began reading. After a few hours Beast Boy also wandered in with a book. As he walked past her panel she glanced at its cover. It was Shakespeare's The Comedy of Errors. A glance at Beast Boy's memories told her that he'd been reading it lately on a suggestion from Raven. It had been the fourth book he'd read on Raven's suggestion. After each book he read, Raven helped him out and explained what each classical reading meant. Beast Boy had been doing this for several months and he'd never told the other Titans about Raven and his little book reading project. It'd all started with a bet from Raven that he couldn't read a Shakespearean play all the way through. With his competitive nature he accepted. The first book he tried reading was A Midsummer Night's Dream. He loved every bit of it. He found it hilarious and interesting. After that first book Raven told him that plenty of books were good, but many people don't bother to reading anymore. Beast Boy had decided that maybe reading wasn't so bad. After reading A Midsummer Night's Dream he found he understood a few more gags in his favorite shows. On top of that he felt smarter…more rounded. He had told Raven that he wanted to continue. She had been ecstatic…well, as _ecstatic _as Raven ever gets. Beast Boy could tell that she was proud of him…and that made him really happy. For once he finally felt how nice it was to know that someone cared about what you felt and thought. It was nice to be able to carry on a conversation with her without the entire bases being sarcasm.

Their little reading group had been going on for a while. Most of the books Raven suggested were Classic books that were dark. After A Midsummer Night's Dream she suggested reading Dracula and Frankenstein. He loved them both, especially Frankenstein. The latest book he'd been reading was another play by Shakespeare called The Comedy of Errors. This play was about these two sets of twin brothers that were separated at birth. One day, both sets of twin brothers went to the same town and everyone kept mistaking one set of twins for the other set. The mix ups and the turn arounds lasted through out the entire play. Beast Boy thought that the book was interesting, but it was really confusing because all the people seemed to have the same name. It'd taken him longer to get through this book than the last one because of the names, but he had continued to stumble through it despite his difficulties. He found that he really liked the look on Raven's face when he told her finished a book. It was nice to see that she was for once interested in what he had to say. He'd figured out months ago that making jokes wasn't getting anywhere with her, but this book reading thing really seemed to strike a cord with her.

Doppelganger scowled inside the wall. Her hatred for Raven was growing by the moment. Oh, how she wished that she could escape from this hiding place and take Beast Boy away from this horrible girl that put such expectations on him. 'He's perfect the way he is…if he was mine, he'd never have to read books just to impress me.'

Dorinda watched the two for a long while. Even though Raven continued to remain mostly stoic, Doppelganger could clearly see a hiding smile every now and then. 'She's keeping him from me' she thought to herself, 'Raven, you're time is running out…'

* * *

I know things seem like they're going kind of slow, but bear with me. Things really start to pick up in the next couple of chapters...Oh, and I'm sorry how long the flash backs were, but I wanted to make sure I could show all of Beast Boy's emotions for two separate moments in that first flash back and it took a little while. Have a great day, and thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. :) 

Oh, and I almost forgot. You should check my author profile if you're interested in any of my stories. I like to draw as well, and I've got a few pictures I drew from scenes of my fan fics. One of the scenes is in a later chapter of this story.


	4. Midnight Visits

Doppelganger

I don't own the Titans

Author's Note: Sorry about taking so long to update, I've been more on an artistic kick lately.

Chapter 4 – Midnight Visits

The digital clock on the stove spelled out 12:00 in green glowing numbers. Doppelganger loosened the panel on her hiding place and crept through the dark. She loved the dark. She felt so protected within the shadows. It was because of her gray skin, the pigment was such that during the night, it was completely impossible for eyes to see her. She blended into the nothingness with ease. The carpet in the hall muffled her footsteps. Not that she needed the carpet. When she was four her mother began to train her in the ways of a doppelganger. She remembered the lessons well. She didn't really need them because at such a young age, she could feel the instincts of the doppelganger guiding her, pulling her. Her mother taught her how to be invisible, how to walk without a sound. It was quite easy. Everything about being a doppelganger was. It was innate, born into her by the thousands of doppelgangers that came before her. While she loved her abilities, and her heritage…in a way, she hated herself. Being only half of such a great thing. She was stuck in between two divided species. She wasn't quite a doppelganger, and she wasn't quite a human. She wasn't anything, she was just stuck in between. Dorinda angrily thought of her mother. 'How could she have married my father? How could she leave me to this life of stuck in between? How could she-' suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by footfalls.

Doppelganger flattened herself against the wall of the hall and began to transform. She could see clearly in the dark that the other person was Starfire. As Starfire walked down the hall she felt as if she were being watched. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out. 'Beast Boy' stepped out of the shadows. "Starfire, what are you doing out here?" 'he' said.

Starfire gasped in surprise, "Oh! Beast Boy, it is only you. You frightened me. What are you doing out here?"

"I was going to the bathroom, what are you doing?" 'he' responded.

"I was thirsty…"

"Well, goodnight Starfire." 'Beast Boy' said as 'he' walked down the hall and disappeared into the dark. Starfire looked after him…there was a strange feeling about him just now…after a moment she realized that the bathroom was in the other direction. As strange as he seemed to be acting, Starfire dismissed her worries.

A little way down the hall, Doppelganger transformed back into herself, fading into the shadows once more. She loved being Beast Boy. It was a thrill. It was almost as good as being close to the real thing…but not quite. She stopped just outside his door. She was on a mission tonight, but she couldn't keep herself from checking in on him at least one time. She cracked open the door, he was asleep on the top bunk again, snoring softly. She ghosted her way into the room. She loved the smell. It was earthy, like the fur of an animal that lived outside. She stood next to his bed and stared up at him. She loved to watch him sleep. Being this close to him was intoxicating. She could barely stand up as his essence overwhelmed her. She stood there, scarcely breathing. She dare not wake him. She breathed in his essence as she looked around his room. It was a little messier than it was yesterday, 'Two of a kind' she thought again. There were dozens of pictures all around the room. Some were in frames, sitting on his dresser. Some without frames were taped to the mirror. Upon closer inspection, the girl could see that a few on the dresser were pictures of Raven. There was even a picture of them together. Raven was smiling ever so slightly. The girl's anger flared. She wanted more than anything to just rip every single Raven picture out of the frames and tear them up, but she knew better. If she were to do so, Beast Boy would know she was there, and that was one thing she couldn't allow. She was born with the instincts to be undetectable. Walk quietly, blend with the scenery, and blend with the people. Her very nature screamed to take someone's place…and she already knew which "someone" that would be. She grinned evilly as she thought of the best way to murder Raven. She was going to relish the moment that Raven's life was drained away She swayed slightly at the thought. She glanced around the rest of the room. Hanging over the backside of a chair was a spare uniform. She fingered its soft material. Holding it to her nose she breathed him in. She wanted nothing more than to stay here for the rest of her life. She wanted to be with him, to stay with him…but to do so, it meant she had to take someone's place…

Her mind turned once more to the task at hand. She wasn't here to watch Beast Boy, she was here for Raven. Taking one more longing look at her prize she left him to rest. Quietly, she walked back down the hall, toward Raven's room. She listened before opening the door. There wasn't a sound coming from within. It was apparent she was asleep. Doppelganger slid the door open without a sound.

There she was, the object of Doppelganger's hatred. Raven lay there quietly, completely unaware of the murderess in the room. Doppelganger's hatred rose into her throat and threatened to burst out in a hateful scream. She clenched her teeth shut to stay quiet. Her hands reached instinctively for Raven's throat, it would be so perfect to just kill her now…but she couldn't. She pulled her hands away just before she touched Raven's pale neck. She couldn't kill Raven just yet. She had to prepare. Unlike her mother she couldn't eat the remains of the people she killed…that was something only a full blooded doppelganger could do. Instead of being able to easily eat a person, Dorinda had to do things the hard way. She had to actually dispose of a body. Doppelganger wished she could just throw Raven's body into the harbor, but that would be messy. She had to do this right or it might come back to haunt her. If she just dumped the body in the harbor there was always the risk of the body washing up on shore…no she had to do it the hard way. She was going to have to dig a grave to put Raven in. Until then she'd have to cap her anger. Gently, she touched the side of Raven's face. Suddenly a shock of information struck her. NAME: **Raven**, OCCUPATION: **Superhero**, FAVORITE COLOR: **Blue**, FAVORITE FOOD: **Ice cream**, FRIENDS: **Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy**, LOOKS UP TO: **Starfire and Robin**, LIKES TO: **Read, listen to music**…and the information continued to flow through her. She let go. Now she knew everything about Raven. The wave of information left her a little weak kneed. It was always this way. She hated absorbing the DNA and memories of a person it made her stomach hurt, but she knew that if she ever wanted to get anywhere sacrifices had to be made. Clutching her stomach she grimaced at the pale girl in bed one last time. Silently, she left the room, and made her way back toward the kitchen. Her stomach still hurt from that last absorption, but she knew that she needed to eat. It'd been two days since the last time she had, and despite the pain in her stomach she knew she was hungry. She searched the inside of the fridge. In the far back there were a few rotting leftovers. She opened the Tupperware and sniffed its contents. It smelled disgusting, but she knew it was all she would be able to eat. If she were to eat some of the better food someone would surely notice and she couldn't have that. She ate the food and made her way back into the hiding place behind the panel. Even though her stomach was hurting even worse, she eventually fell asleep.


	5. Enter the Love Interest

Doppelganger

I don't own the Titans

Author's note: Hurray! We've finally reached the interesting/actiony bits!

Chapter 5 – Enter the Love Interest

The leftovers made Dorinda sick all the next morning. Apparently the reason the leftovers had been in the back of the fridge was because they were going bad. Dorinda had to make several trips to the bathroom that morning to get the stuff out of her system. Thankfully she was able to go to the bathroom without being seen. The Titans had left extremely early that morning to go rescue some girl in a canyon. Doppelganger hadn't really thought much of the rescue…that is until the Titans came home with an unexpected friend.

The girl was fairly pretty. She was blonde with enormous blue eyes. Beast Boy seemed completely taken by her, so naturally Doppelganger hated her right away. From what Doppelganger over heard of their conversations this girl's name was Terra, and she didn't have a home for some reason or another. A few recaps of what happened at the canyon led Doppelganger to believe that the girl possessed some sort of rock powers.

The girl was disgusting. She was dirty and she burped loudly. Doppelganger found her completely repulsing. After eating most of the Titans' food and taking a shower the girl began washing her clothes in the sink. Near Doppelganger's hiding place, the Titans huddled up. They were discussing Terra.

"Well she seems comfortable." Raven said, with apparent distaste flowing into her comment. As much as Doppelganger hated Raven, she agreed with her about this girl. Terra was much too intruding.

Beast Boy ignored her comment and said, "Wonder how long it's been since she had a decent place to crash for the night?" His face was riddled with concerned as he watched Terra curl up on the couch and fall asleep.

"She needs more than just a place to crash." Robin replied

"She needs a home." Starfire said, agreeing with him.

After a moment, Beast Boy cautiously brought out a very interesting suggestion, "Why not our home?" Doppelganger's heart fell at the sound of the proposal. 'How could he even suggest that? He doesn't even know her!' Her anger burned as Starfire eagerly agreed with him. Raven, who seemed at the moment the only sane one on the team to Doppelganger, expressed immediate contempt for letting this girl permanently stay in their home.

Cyborg tried to reason with Raven, "She would make a good addition to the team."

Robin began to consider it, "Maybe. Let's ask her to train with us tomorrow. We need to see what she can do." Doppelganger's boiled beneath her skin. She'd hoped that Robin would be the voice of reason. She loved Beast Boy, but it was apparent to her that this Terra girl was merely using him to get a free place to stay. Not only did she hate this new girl, but there was another wrinkle in her plan. Now instead of just being able to take Raven's place, she'd have to figure out what to do with this new girl instead. It was obvious that Beast Boy cared a lot for Terra, but did he still feel the same old way about Raven? And if this girl did become a permanent member of the team, whose place should Dorinda take? If she took Terra's place, there was always the possibility that Beast Boy would fall back into his old habits with Raven…but if she were to take Raven's place, there was the chance that he would forget about Raven entirely. It seemed that only time would tell her which person's life she should take over. Until then, her attention would be divided. She would have to watch Raven, Terra, _and_ Beast Boy, not to mention she still needed to find the perfect place to bury the body of the girl she decided to kill. 'This is so aggravating' she thought as she watched the other Titans leave the room and turn out the lights. 'If only she'd never come…so much for a quick and clean transition…'

Several hours passed by. In the dark the green glowing numbers of the digital kitchen clock said 12:30. The new wrinkle in Doppelganger's plan was keeping her awake. The more she tried _not_ worrying about it, the more she _did_ worry about it. She couldn't stop thinking who she should become. Either way, she needed to know more about Terra...and the best way to do that was to touch her…to become her. From where she was sitting, it seemed that the girl was a fairly heavy sleeper; she could easily touch her and crawl back into her hiding space.

Dorinda gently loosened the panel, and crawled out of the wall. The blonde girl sleeping on the couch didn't move as Doppelganger moved in close enough to touch the her. Dorinda's hands longed to wrap themselves around Terra's slender neck. Dorinda's heart ached to rip the life out of the intruder. For a moment, she almost gave into her instincts…for a moment, she almost forgot herself, and killed the blonde. That would have been a fatal mistake. Not just for Terra, but for herself as well. She pulled her hands back toward herself. The sleeping form of the girl still didn't move. The fall of her chest was even. Oh, how Dorinda wished that she could kill her right now and take her place…the instinct was so strong…but she had to stay focused, she couldn't make that mistake.

Ever so gently she reached down and clasped the girl's wrist. Suddenly the shock of information struck her. NAME: **Tara Markov**, CODE NAME: **Terra**, OCCUPATION: **Vagabond**, FAVORITE COLOR: **Red**, FAVORITE FOOD: **Pizza**, FRIENDS: **None**, LOOKS UP TO: **Brion Markov (brother)**, LIKES TO: **Listen to music**…

Suddenly Terra's eyes flew open, and Doppelganger jumped backwards into the shadows. "Hello?" Terra said weakly, sitting up. "Is anyone there?" When there wasn't an answer, Terra shivered. Without a word she got up and began to put on her regular clothes. After getting dressed she headed for the door. Dorinda's heart jumped in her chest. 'She's leaving! She's actually leaving! This is so perfect! I can take her place as soon as she leaves and no one will know the difference…sure, there is always the hazard of her coming back, but I'm sure I'll be able to take care of her if she does…' Terra closed the door behind her and walked down to the water. She sat down and began using her powers to skip rocks. Dorinda's face fell. Terra wasn't leaving she was just going for a walk. Before her disappointment had time to sink in, Beast Boy walked in carrying a set of blankets. Her heart leaped in pleasure from seeing him, he looked so handsome in the half light…that is until he spoke.

"Hey, Terra! I…I thought you might want a blanket." Disappointment fell on his face as found the couch empty. Frustrated, he dropped the blankets on the couch. He walked outside in hopes of not feeling so stupid for coming to see her in the middle of the night. "What was I thinking?" he said to himself.

Dorinda couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked so upset that Terra wasn't there. She almost wanted to transform into Terra just to make him feel better, but she knew that she couldn't. If she did, there was always the chance that the real Terra would walk in, and then that _would be_ distressing. Her love for him swelled inside of her. She couldn't leave him alone when he was feeling so down…even if he didn't know she was there. Dorinda silently followed him outside.

It was a full moon, and in the half light she felt exposed. While it would be hard to see her in the half light, there was still enough light for her to be slightly detectable, she had to be careful. She watched as Beast Boy sat down next to Terra with a half smile on his face. "So I'm guessing the couch was too lumpy?" Doppelganger crouched behind a brush just a few feet from where Terra sat. Terra's only reply was using her powers to skip a stone across the surface of the water. Beast Boy grabbed up a stone and attempted to impress her by skipping it, but he failed, and the rock splashed loudly in the water. Terra giggled at him and used her powers to drop another rock into his hand. Doppelganger's hatred for the girl grew, 'How dare she laugh at him.' Beast Boy successfully skipped the second stone, and playfully flexed his muscles. Dorinda can't help but smile at his lightheartedness. Terra and Beast Boy made a few silly faces at each other in the spirit of things, but after a minute they both grow tired of their childish game. Terra looked out over the bay once more and said, "I can't stay."

Beast Boy looked hurt upon hearing the statement, "Why not?"

"Places to go, people to see." Terra said. It was an obvious excuse and Doppelganger knew it. She knew Terra's secret…'Oh, Terra, you're making this too easy for me' Dorinda thought to herself as she thought of the numerous ways that she could use the secret against her rival.

Beast Boy didn't notice Terra's uncertainty and continued to try and convince her to stay, "Come on. You know you want to stay. We've got free cable, indoor plumbing, and all the tofu you can eat." Doppelganger was a little annoyed at his persistence, but it was one of the things she loved about him. He didn't give up easily…it was one of the things that fascinated her about him.

Terra giggled at Beast Boy's last statement, "Tofu? You sure know how to charm a girl." Apparently Beast Boy's persistence fascinated Terra as well, because she finally gave in, "I—I guess I could hang out for one more day."

Beast Boy's joy overcame him and he jumped up, "Awesome! We're gonna have so much fun! And I can't wait to see what your powers do when you _really_ cut 'em loose."

Terra panicked and her powers lifted the rock that Beast Boy was sitting on and tipped him into the bay. He came up sputtering and spitting water. Terra was horrified, "Sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so stupid! Don't tell! Please don't tell!"

Beast Boy looked at the blonde with caring eyes, "Terra, its okay. You can't totally control your powers. So what?"

Terra was still afraid, "Promise you won't tell anybody—ever!" She remembered what had happened last time someone had realized she couldn't control herself, and it was still haunting her…she hadn't meant to hurt them…it was an accident.

"Sure." Beast Boy said, agreeing to not tell a soul.

His response didn't give her enough reassurance, "Swear it!" Terra said, her voice raising a little.

"Okay! Okay! I promise." He said, not quite sure at why she was so upset, "But really, it's no big deal. If my friends knew, they'd still like you."

Terra pulled her knees closer to her chest and turned her face away from him, "You just don't understand."

Beast Boy's face filled with concern. From the bushes Doppelganger continued to watch. 'He might not understand Terra, but I do. I understand you all too well.' She thought to herself with an evil grin. Because Terra couldn't control her powers she would be the perfect target. Doppelganger couldn't imitate super powers, but it would be so easy to imitate a person whose powers just wouldn't work sometimes. It was all too perfect, and Terra was making it all too easy.


	6. The Obstacles

Doppelganger

I don't own the Titans

Author's Note- nevermoretheraven: When I say "looked up to" I mean admires. I think raven admires Starfire in the sense of how innocent and kind she is; heh, I put that her fav food was Ice cream as a sort of throw forward to "Birthmark". You know that part where she say's "We're going to need ice cream, lots of ice cream." While she drinks tea, she doesn't do it as often in the show as fan fic writers make her out to. Lots of ppl suggest she loves tea because she refused food when BB offered it to her. I think the only reason she refused him that day was because she wasn't in the mood for food. She was working through a tough time, and just wasn't hungry. I think it was/is something that is calming to her…but not necessarily her fav thing…though all of this is just speculation on my part.

The Terra bashing in this chapter isn't b/c I don't like Terra, it's simply to show Dorinda's hatred of the girl…in actuality, I'm quite indifferent about Terra.

Chapter 6 – The Obstacles

The Titan's day started early. Cyborg had recently come up with an obstacle course and he was eager to get the Titans to try it out. Doppelganger watched greedily from one of the window. She was tired of standing on the outside of Beast Boy's life. She would have given her left arm to be able to reveal herself to him. As badly as she wanted him to see her, her instincts forbade it. The fear of rejection burned bright. Somehow she couldn't shake the memory of the fear in her father's eyes as he lifted her off the ground and tried to take her away.

Doppelganger watched absentmindedly as Cyborg finished his run through the course. "Booya!" He called out, "New course record!"

Raven was naturally the first to dampen his spirits, "Well, yeah. You're the first one to do the course."

Robin cut off Cyborg before he could fume at Raven's comment, "Okay, Terra! Ready to show us what you can do?"

Terra was terrified, but she nodded stiffly and stepped forward to the starting line. Doppelganger watch slightly annoyed as Beast Boy tried to make her feel better.

"Countdown initiated! Good luck, Terra." Robin informed her. She made a few quick stretches to calm her nerves. Doppelganger watched, slightly amused. 'I hope she falls flat on her face…that'll show Beast Boy what an idiot she is.' The countdown finally reached zero and the obstacle course began its run. Lasers shot at Terra, and she narrowly avoided them by causing the ground beneath her to shoot upwards into a column. Within moments the column had disintegrated, but instead of falling on her face like Doppelganger had so hoped, she came flying out of the dust on a large boulder. From there on she flies through the obstacle course with toddler-like precision. It's obvious to anyone with eyes that Terra's control is completely lacking. Doppelganger smirked at her rival… 'Robin won't stand for this; she'll be kicked out of their lives within the next hour. Terra you're making this too easy.' Doppelganger had originally thought that she would actually have to expose Terra's little secret, but from what she was seeing Terra was doing a fine job of it herself. This would be easier than she thought.

As Terra comes to a skidding stop at the end of the course, the Titan's give her an unexpected reaction. Instead of shunning her out of control ramble through the course, they all scream praises at her. 'Were those losers not watching? Or was I the only one to notice that she's completely out of control?' Doppelganger's anger flared into a full blown blaze as she watched Terra wrap her arms around Beast Boy's neck. 'That harlot! That uncontrollable witch! How could she?' Doppelganger was barely keeping herself away from scratching her way through the glass. Beast Boy melted at Terra's touch. Anyone with eyes could see he was completely taken with her. 'What does she have that I don't?' Doppelganger asked herself angrily. A quiet voice in the back of her mind answered her, 'She has a personality, she's not afraid to take risks…she has a life.' Doppelganger gulped hard at this realization. A personality was what she lacked. She didn't have likes, and dislikes. There were no mannerisms in her life…she really didn't have much of a life. She lived from day to day, from one disguise to another. Finally she began to realize that disguises were that she was. She didn't have a personality of her own, a life of her own…she didn't even have her own reflection…she was a nothing…she was merely a shadow of some other person's life. Hot angry tears threatened to expose themselves from behind her eyes, and her throat clenched into an unrelenting knot. The truth hurt. She envied Terra with her happy-go-lucky attitude. She envied Raven with her self confidence. For the first time in Dorinda's life she finally began to realize what she lacked…she was an empty shell-suddenly, her instincts interrupted her thoughts. Her mind began to rationalize her shortcomings. 'You can't have a personality or mannerisms…if you did then they would interfere with your ability to disguise yourself as someone else. You were born this way…you were meant to be this way.' For the first time in her life, she began to doubt that being a doppelganger was the best thing…

While Doppelganger's thoughts had been plaguing her, the Titans had found a reason to come back inside. Doppelganger barely had enough time to get back into her hiding place before Robin and the rest of the team came bursting in the door. A man's picture materialized on the large screen in the meeting room. The man's face was covered in a black and green mask. "Slade" Robin said, his voice filled with contempt. "He's back."

Terra looked at Beast Boy obviously as confused as Doppelganger was, "Whose Slade?"

"Bad guy. Way bad." Beast Boy replied back to her.

"I've got a fix on his location! Titan's GO!" Robin shouted as he ran out of the room. The others followed, but Terra hung back. Doppelganger's instincts took over again and she willed the blonde girl to stay. If she stayed there was a better chance of being able to kill her and take her place while the Titans were gone. Beast Boy stopped just short of the door. "Hey, are you coming or what?" Terra smiled back at him. She ran over and took his arm. They ran from the room in obvious glee. Doppelganger's eyes narrowed. She couldn't…wouldn't leave those two alone. Dorinda would eat her own skin before she allowed this harpy to take Beast Boy away from her.

* * *

I hope you're enjoying this fic. I know its not exactly the conventional fic...especially because the main character is evil and the story actually goes exactly along with the show's storyline...but I have to say I'm having a lot of fun with it. Even if everyone hates it, I'm going to continue, simply because I need to get this story out of my head once and for all. It may be a little while before I make an update. I've got a lot of fan art pics to color and post online, and I've got like 10 tests to study for this up coming week...that and I've come across a new obsession - Fullmetal Alchemist (which is on Adult Swim at 11:30pm East.). 


	7. Dirt Tornados and Doubts

Doppelganger

I don't own the Titans

Author's Note: This chapter is kind of long because my internet has been out, and I wanted to finally get to the end of the episode "Terra"

Nevermoretheraven – Don't worry, no more references to Birthmark, this story is rooted in the second season and it'll remain there. As for when the storyline breaks away, it'll start doing that shortly after "Fear Itself". Getting rid of bodies is hard work and that particular episode really helps the storyline.

The Titan CSI – Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

Chapter 7 – Dirt Tornados and Doubts

Doppelganger followed the teen heroes as they tracked down Slade to a diamond mine on the edge of Jump City. Luckily it had just started to get dark and it was easy for Doppelganger to follow the titans without being seen. By the time the titans go on the scene the miners had already fled in terror. 'Disgusting little human.' Doppelganger thought to herself as one of them ran past her, 'It's just like them, fleeing for their own pathetic lives.' Turning her attention away from the miners she followed the titans in, but stepped back in surprise at what she saw. Slade drones filled the room. Their featureless faces looked up at the titans without expression. "Tell your boss we'd like a word with him." Robin said. The drones seemed to recognize them as their enemies and moved into attack formation.

"Titans! Go!"

The Titans charged foreword and scattered in different directions. Terra took to the air on a boulder. "You boys ready to rock?" Dorinda rolled her eyes at the phrase, 'Puns are SO overrated.' Doppelganger smiled slightly as two robots jumped on the boulder with her and tried to knock her off. She slightly hoped Terra would get knocked on her butt.

Dorinda's attention was diverted as she heard Beast Boy's voice call out among the scuffling noises, "Raven! Look out!"

Deep emotion flowed into his voice as he rushed to help Raven. Several Slade drones had crept up behind her as she fought and no one had noticed except Beast Boy. Doppelganger had always been good at reading people and as much as she hated to admit it, she could still hear Beast Boy's affection for Raven in his voice. After all, Terra was in just as much trouble as Raven was, maybe even more and he didn't even notice. Dorinda couldn't help but feel slightly afraid. She was intending on taking Terra's place after she joined the team…but what if Beast Boy's affection for her was only temporary?

Beast Boy came to Raven's rescue as a stegosaurus and began crushing robots. Dorinda's jealously melted away as she watched Beast Boy fight. He was so brave, and agile. A few times she almost left the shadows to help him. The last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt. She'd rather die than to ever see him in any kind of pain.

Despite Beast Boy's size the robots began to corner him at the entrance to the tunnel of the mine. Terra had recently been cornered there as well. The two teens fought back to back for a few minutes and Dorinda's jealously burned. 'It should be me out there with him. Not that little witch Terra.' Without thinking Doppelganger took on Terra's form. As she watched Doppelganger (in Terra's form) could barely believe her eyes. There was something really wrong. Terra was losing control. Suddenly there was a flash of light around the two of them and the roof fell in on them both. Terrified for Beast Boy's safety Dorinda couldn't stop herself, "Beast Boy!" she screamed in Terra's voice as she ran from the shadows toward the cave in. Her own scream had startled her. She hadn't realized she'd transformed into Terra. It was lucky that she had. If she hadn't the other would have know she was there. As she ran toward the debris still as Terra's double, she dismissed her luck and focused on Beast Boy…he was all that mattered now. The other titans were already at the site and they were trying to dig them out. Suddenly Beast Boy broke through the rubble in the form of a gorilla. In fear of being seen Doppelganger quickly jumped into the protection of a nearby shadow. She was less than fifteen feet away. So as to blend into the shadows she transformed back into herself. Thankfully no one had noticed her presence.

"You okay?" Robin asked Beast Boy as the green gorilla rubbed his head. He nodded and transformed back into his self. True to his loyal personality he immediately asked "Where's Terra?"

The mention of her rival annoyed Dorinda, but his loyalty to his friends was on of the reasons she loved him so much. The other Titans shook their heads in reply to his question. None of them knew. He began to dig frantically through the ruins. The other started to help, but were interrupted as the drones continued to attack. The other Titan's spread out and began fighting once more, leaving Beast Boy to dig Terra out of the rubble. Despite several drones trying to attack him, Beast Boy continued to dig. Once the tunnel entrance was clear he transformed into a dog and followed Terra's scent. Even this far away he could smell something in her scent…it was fear.

While the other titans were distracted Doppelganger slipped past them and into the tunnel. She had to follow Beast Boy. 'His teammates might not care what happens to him, but I do.' By the time she got to the tunnel Beast Boy was already out of sight. She tried to follow the sound of his footsteps, but she lost track of him within a few minutes. 'I think he took a left here…' Dorinda thought to herself as she took a left down toward a series of tunnels. As she walked she started hearing voices, they were very faint at first but they gradually got louder and louder. When she got close enough to hear what was being said, a man was speaking, "You don't belong with the Titans."

Doppelganger was surprised to hear Terra's voice respond. "You don't know anything about me!"

"On the contrary, Terra. I know everything about you. I've been watching for some time. I know why you're always running away. I know your secret, little girl.

"No!" Terra yelled, in a pathetic attempt to deny it.

"Earthquakes. Avalanches. Mudslides. Everywhere you go, you try to do good. And everywhere you fail. So everyone turns against you." It was then that Doppelganger came upon a very strange scene. To see what was going on she had to watch through a small crack in a pile of rocks that was enclosing the room. Inside the room Dorinda watched as the man she knew as Slade cornered Terra against a wall. "You lack control, Terra. And when you lose control, you are more dangerous than anything I've ever seen." Slade put a little space between himself and Terra. From this angle Doppelganger could see Terra was once more wearing her butterfly hairclip. Doppelganger's face paled slightly at seeing it. She knew that Terra had lost it the other day in the canyon…Terra's memories had told her that…Terra's memories had also told her where she'd gotten the clip in the first place. Geoforce had given it to her the day she'd left…being the illegitimate daughter had its price, and she couldn't stay there anymore…not after what her powers had done. If Slade had that clip…he knew what it symbolized…he knew about her past…he knew about it all.

"But it doesn't have to be this way. I can help you, child." He continued.

Terra's interest perked. She'd been looking for control ever since she could remember…she would give anything for it. "You can?"

Slade picked up a rock next to his foot. "Right now you are…rough around the edges." He held the rock out to her as evidence. "You need more than obstacle courses to overcome your problem." He suddenly began crushing the rock in his hand. "You need a teacher. A mentor. Come with me, Terra, and I can teach you to shine." He opens his palm to her to reveal an uncut diamond. It's obvious that Terra is confused and she begins to back away. "But…my friends told me you're…"

"You don't really believe they're your friends, do you, Terra?"

"They took me in. Gave me a home."

"And when they find out what's wrong with you, they'll reject you, like everyone else."

'Just like her father.' Doppelganger thought to herself…even though the two were rivals, for a few fleeting moments, Dorinda felt sorry for the girl, but the moment is fleeting and she remembers her hatred. She needed to get rid of this girl…and Slade wasn't helping. If Terra went with him, Doppelganger wouldn't have an opportunity to take her place.

"Beast Boy-"

"-can't keep his mouth shut forever. He'll tell them." Slade finished for her.

The statement struck a nerve with Terra. She didn't want to believe Slade…but she'd known so much betrayal…Slade's theories had merit. She didn't want to believe that Beast Boy would do that. "He promised." She said, angry. The tunnel began to shake.

"He lied." Slade said, putting one last doubt in her mind.

"Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone!" She screamed as wind and rocks began to swirl around her. The dirt tornado proved a strong barrier between herself and Slade…suddenly, she could feel it…her control was slipping away again. Frantically she tried to hold on as she dropped to her knees, "Don't lose control…don't lose control!"

From behind the dirt and wind Terra could hear Slade's voice clearly, "Now, Terra…how can you lose something you never had?"

Terra screamed out in pain as she lost total control. The dirt whirlwind continued on and picked up her small body. Within her mind Terra reached out for control. The mine began to shake harder as the cyclone's winds picked up. The pile of rocks that enclosed the room were shaken loose and Doppelganger had to jump back to keep from being crushed by them.

"Slade continued to talk, "No one else understands you, Terra. No one else can help you." Terra never responds. "I'll be waiting." He finishes as he runs out toward a collapsed part of the wall where Doppelganger had been hiding. Just as he came closer Doppelganger got a brilliant idea. 'If Slade takes her now…I can just come out of this tunnel as Terra…if Slade ends up using her against the titans later…I can always say that he cloned me or something…' It was perfect…she just had to convince Slade.

Stepping out of the shadows, Doppelganger took the disguise of a young red haired man she once knew. As Slade exited the main room, Doppelganger blocked his path.

"Who are you?" Slade said, a little stunned at his present company.

"That isn't important…what is important is you getting that girl out of here." Doppelganger replied.

"I don't play the hero. She'll get out…and when she's ready, she'll come to me."

"I don't want to take the chance of her going noble and staying with the Titans. Take her now because she won't be around later…not if _I_ have anything to say about it."

Slade looked as if he was about to make a come back, but before he had a chance a large boulder fell from the ceiling between the two of them. Doppelganger took that moment to transform back into herself and jump into the safety of a shadow.

When the dust cleared between the two of them Slade was surprised to see no one else around. Annoyed he called out, "Stay away from Terra. She's mine and I'll take her when I see fit. I don't take orders from anyone!" With that said, he left.

Doppelganger was annoyed that he didn't take her…but she still had a few cards up her sleeve. It was at that moment that Dorinda hear Beast Boy's voice coming from the room where Terra was having her breakdown. She rushed back to the edge of the room to see what was going on. Beast Boy had somehow gotten inside the twister and was holding onto Terra's shoulder. From the edge of the room Dorinda could only watch in horror as Beast Boy held onto Terra for dear life. "It's okay, Terra. I'm here…I'm here." Beast Boy held Terra in his arms as the two slowly floated back down to the ground and the dirt tornado finally stopped. Terra was horrified, "You won't-"

"I'm not gonna tell anybody." Beast Boy said as he let her lean on his shoulder, "I promise."

Dorinda's heart felt as if it had been wretched out of her chest. It was one thing to be competing with Terra, it was another to watch Beast Boy hold her. Hot tears threatened to break out of her eyes, but she fought them back. 'Doppelgangers don't cry, only humans do…doppelgangers don't cry and neither do I.' she thought angrily to herself. 'This is a minor set back…I can still take over.' She convinced herself. After a few more moments Terra and Beast Boy got up and began walking toward the entrance of the tunnel. Unable to stop herself, Dorinda followed them both, more silent than a mute.

Back at the tower Terra was getting ready to be on her way. Doppelganger was slightly annoyed…she'd hoped that she could take Terra's place that night, but it seemed that after the Slade fiasco in the mine she was ready to be on her way. While this proved to be a small glitch in Dorinda's plan, she knew she could easily remedy it. 'I'll wait a little while after she's gone. If it seems that Beast Boy misses her more than he cares about Raven, I'll come back as Terra. I'll have to explain why I don't have powers, but with Beast Boy's knowledge of her secret it'll be easy.' She thought to herself as she watched Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy crowd around Terra to say goodbye.

"Well, guys, uh, it's been real." Terra said as she slung her back pack over her shoulder and turned to leave. "Seriously, thanks for everything, but I should-" The door behind her slid open to reveal Cyborg blocking the way.

"Don't even think about it." Cyborg said smiling.

"Okay. What's going on?" Terra said slightly confused.

"Well…" Raven started.

"…we talked it over, and…" Cyborg continued

"…we wish for you to stay here, with us!" Starfire finished, giggling happily. Dorinda's heart dropped a few inches. 'Damn it! Can't these people BE PREDICTABLE! Every frickin' time I come up with a new solution they throw a wrinkle in my plan! Hell, it'll be December before I can take someone's place!' She thought, completely annoyed by having to resort back to one of her previous plans.

Robin continued to talk, "We think you'd make a great addition to our team."

It was finally Beast Boy's turn, "So…want to be a Titan?" he said, as Robin handed Terra a communicator.

"Me?" Terra said, apparently amazed, "Really?"

"Of course, you'll need more training." Robin said, "I know you have trouble controlling your powers, and we can help."

Terra's face went blank. "You told him!" she asked Beast Boy, feeling completely betrayed.

Beast Boy's ears dropped at the accusation, "I didn't!"

"You promised! You lied to me! You lied!" Terra screamed at him as she dropped her backpack and ran. Beast Boy tried to follow her but as she got to the edge of the island she took off on a boulder. 'She didn't even say goodbye…' he thought sadly to himself. 'She didn't even care enough about me to let me explain…'

He watched until she couldn't be seen anymore and finally looked down, defeated, at his shoes. As he glanced down he saw her butterfly clip laying on a rock. Sadly he picked it up. "Terra…"

"I just figured it out," Robin said, "I didn't know it was a secret." Beast Boy sat down, overwhelmed, "She didn't even say goodbye."

It was late that night when Beast Boy finally came inside. Doppelganger watched as he dragged his feet one after the other up to his room. Dorinda felt her body temperature rise as she thought about how Terra left. She hated Terra for doing this to Beast Boy…and what's more, she hated Terra for making it impossible for her to take on her form. She couldn't come back as Terra now, if she did there would be too many questions as to why she forgave them so easily…no, Terra had ruined this chance for her…now she had to go back to plan A: Raven.


	8. Collective Memories

Doppelganger

I don't own the Titans

Author's Note: rurouni's girl- personally I'm fairly neutral on Terra. She made for a good storyline while she was there, and she gave Beast Boy a little depth, but I don't particularly care if she's gone or if she's there. Glad you like the story!

I like this chapter because of the Starfire stuff…and yes its true (well maybe not the scar stuff). If you don't believe me check http/ www. titanstower. com /meeting alpha. html (without the spaces)

Sorry this has been taking so long. I've been writing some Fullmetal Alchemist Fan fiction lately and I just can't seem to pull myself away. On with the story!

Chapter 8 – Collective Memories

Doppelganger laid inside her hiding place trying to work out how she would take Raven's place. She'd given up a while back digging Raven's grave because Terra had come along and made things a mess. Now Doppelganger was faced with the problem that she wasn't any closer to finding a way into Beast Boy's life than she was two weeks ago. 'This is getting ridiculous. I'm a Doppelganger…taking a person's place should be easy, but these people are so unpredictable!' It was then that it hit her. She could simply absorb the memories of the other titans. If she had their memories and mannerisms it would be simple. She'd be able to predict each of the titans's next moves. Her options were getting slim…so she went to work.

The digital kitchen clock read 4:00am. 'Robin would be up in an hour.' She thought to herself. He had a habit of waking up at 5:00 every morning and Dorinda found it quite annoying. Most people she'd stalked went to sleep and woke up at reasonable hours, but not these people. Someone was awake almost all the time around here. It made it extremely hard to go to the bathroom without being noticed. It was just a good thing that she had Beast Boy and Raven's forms in her memory banks otherwise she would have already been caught by one of the other titans.

Doppelganger quickly walked down the hall. The first room she came to was Robin's. Silent as a ghost she slipped inside. Robin was sleeping soundly on his bed, a picture of the team was on the nightstand. He turned over restlessly in his sleep. Doppelganger couldn't help but smile. 'He sleeps in his uniform! What a dork!' Lightly she tapped the uncovered part of his arm. Suddenly a shock of information struck her. NAME: **Dick Grayson**, OCCUPATION: **Superhero**, CODE NAME: **Robin**, FAVORITE COLOR: **Red**, FAVORITE FOOD: **Steak**, FRIENDS: **Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven**, LOOKS UP TO: **Batman**, LIKES TO: **listen to hard rock**…and the information continued to flow through her. She let go. Now she knew everything about him. The wave of information left her a little weak kneed. She felt bad for him as she stared at his sleeping form. She knew what he was dreaming about. He was having a nightmare about his parents' death…she knew what that was like. Slowly she turned and slipped out of the room just as undetected as she'd entered.

Starfire's room was next. Starfire was tossing and turning just as Robin had been. 'Strange,' Dorinda thought 'Nightmares seemed to be multiplying around this place.' Doppelganger lightly touched Starfire's arm as she rolled over. Suddenly a shock of information struck her. NAME: **Koriand'r**, OCCUPATION: **Superhero**, CODE NAME: **Starfire**, FAVORITE COLOR: **Purple**, FAVORITE FOOD: **Gorka Berries**, FRIENDS: **Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven**, LOOKS UP TO: **Robin**, LIKES TO: **Cook**…and the information continued to flow through her. She let go. Now she knew everything about her. The wave of information left her more than a little weak kneed. She stared down at the alien girl and felt an extreme sadness envelope her. There was much more to this girl than met the eye. There was much more about her that her comrades didn't know. Starfire's nightmare was even worse than Robin's had been. Starfire was dreaming about her years in slavery with the Citadel. She'd been shackled to a wall for hours on end. The shackles had cut through her skin and left scars…it was for that reason she wore wrist guards at all times. Dorinda had to fight the urge to cry. She wasn't usually the empathic type, but some people's hurts ran so deep it was hard to differentiate between her own emotions and theirs.

Quickly Dorinda ran from the room. She clutched her stomach. She didn't usually absorb more than one person at a time, and it was really taking a toll on her. 'Cyborg is the last one…just one more, and I can go back to sleep…' Cyborg's room was covered from wall to wall with computers. He was sleeping on a hard platform. She walked over to him…he looked strange, like he was turned off. Dorinda was a little hesitant, she'd never absorbed someone that wasn't fully human. She took a deep breath and took the plunge. Suddenly a shock of information struck her. NAME: **Victor Stone**, OCCUPATION: **Superhero**, CODE NAME: **Cyborg**, FAVORITE COLOR: **Blue**, FAVORITE FOOD: **Anything that's got meat in it**, FRIENDS: **Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, and Raven**, LOOKS UP TO: **Robin**, LIKES TO: **play video games, work on his car**… and the information continued to flow through her. She let go. Now she knew everything about him. The wave of information made her feel sick. Her head felt as if it was about to explode. She fell to her knees next to Cyborg's bed. She fought off the need to regurgitate. As quickly as she could she stumbled out of the room and back to her hiding place…sleep was definitely a must.


	9. Time to Reflect

Doppelganger

I don't own the Titans

Chapter 9 – Time to Reflect

Dorinda slept late into the morning, and she would have slept longer, but a loud noise woke her. It sounded like a semi truck had just drove through the tower. Still a little groggy she squinted through her little slit in the wall to look into the main meeting room. No one was there. Doppelganger started to remove the panel to get out and look around, but just as she opened the panel Cyborg walked in. He looked annoyed. He stomped over to the big screen TV and turned on the gamestation and started to play. Lucky for Doppelganger, he was too annoyed to have noticed the panel was open when he walked by. She silently sighed, relived and had just enough time to pull the panel back into place as the other Titans walked into the room. They seemed a little freaked out, all of them were keeping their distance.

"Whoa. And I thought Raven looked grumpy." Beast Boy commented, not taking his eyes from Cyborg's back. Raven threw him an annoyed look that he didn't see.

Our friend is more dismal than the swamp moons of Mulwark. Measures must be taken." Starfire said as she made her way over to the couch. Silently Dorinda gave this girl props. 'The girl's got moxy.' She thought. Starfire stopped next to Cyborg's shoulder and said, "To replenish your heart with warmness and cheer, I offer a traditional Tamaranean folk song." Suddenly she started "singing", though to everyone else it sounded a lot more like a dying cow trying to pass a kidney stone. Cyborg turned around, his facial expression more angry than ever, "STARFIRE, CUT IT OUT!" he screamed at her. As he turns back to the screen he realizes taking the time to yell at her cost him that round of the game. His disposition sunk lower.

Beast Boy stepped in front of the TV with a cookie…apparently it was his turn to try to cheer Cyborg up. "Okay, dude. Keep your eye on the cookie." He popped the treat into his mouth and changed into several different animals, using each animal's form to pop the cookie out into a different place. At the end of his act he changed back into his human form and opened his mouth to reveal the cookie was there once more. Dorinda couldn't help but smile. His abilities were advanced…and yet he preferred to use them to play tricks. For some reason, this little act just made him just the more endearing to her. Doppelganger glanced at Raven, her expression was one of slight disgust. Dorinda smiled, 'You'll never be good enough for him.' She whispered inside her head. Raven turned to look at the panel dead on as if she'd heard what Dorinda had said within her mind. Raven quickly shifted her diverted focus as it seemed it was her turn to try and cheer Cyborg up. "Let me try." She said. "Uh…" She didn't get another word out of her mouth. As soon as she opened her mouth to say something, Cyborg interrupted her, "I don't want to talk about it." Raven recognized defeat and stepped back. "I tried." She informed the other titans weakly.

The other titans continue to try and cheer Cyborg up, but all meet with failure. It wasn't until Cyborg won one of the rounds of the video game that his disposition began to improve. "Atlas, I just kicked your virtual butt!" he yelled at the TV. "No one defeats Atlas! I demand a rematch." The virtual player typed.

Cyborg typed back, "Anytime, anywhere."

"How about here and now?" the words appeared on the TV. Suddenly the entire television melted away. When the dust cleared a large yellow robot stood where the TV once was. "Atlas is ready," he said as he grabbed Cyborg around the waist and pulled him out of the tower. "Let the rematch begin!" Dorinda's line of vision was cut off after that, but she could see the other titans rush to the window. "Cyborg?" Robin said, more than a little confused.

"Looks like he went out for some air." Beast Boy said

The titans jumped out of the hole in the Tower's wall and Dorinda jumped from her hiding place. Careful not to be seen she made her way to the opening. In the bay the Titans were frantically fighting the large robot. Dorinda admired their fight…that is until Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, and Raven were all captured. Dorinda almost screamed out as she saw the yellow orb incase her love.

"Let 'em go!" Cyborg screamed out. Atlas' only response was a disabling shot to Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"Hold!" Atlas said unexpectedly, "Atlas will defeat you—but later, in a fair fight. No weapons, no friends."

"No! We finish this now!" he yelled in return. Doppelganger was almost ready to jump out the window to help. She had no idea what she could possibly do, but she couldn't stand by when someone was threatening to keep the object of her affection as a trophy!

"As you wish." Atlas replied. Doppelganger was looking for a way down from the hole.

"Cyborg!" Robin's voice called from his yellow cell. "We'll be all right! Get your strength back, _then_ get Atlas!" Dorinda had to agree, she knew that there was no way she could possibly win against this machine…even with Cyborg's help. He was too tired, and her powers weren't the best for fighting.

"The old stadium. Sunset." Atlas said, his arrogance filling the spaces between his words, "Come, if you dare—and I will let you have your friends back." Suddenly the robot was gone—and he took Beast Boy and the other "trophies". Dorinda gasp…he was gone—and she couldn't do anything.

Cyborg spent the rest of the day recuperating. Dorinda was so afraid for Beast Boy's safety that a few times she actually considered revealing herself and attempting to help Cyborg win the fight. Every time she stopped herself. Her instincts continued to hold her back. Being discovered was the worst thing that could happen to a Doppelganger…actually revealing one's self was a crime of the utmost shame. 'Besides,' she thought, 'What could I do anyway?'

Sundown finally came and Cyborg went to the old stadium. Doppelganger followed at a safe distance. Cyborg walked into the arena, but she was forced to hang back. She would be able to hide in the shadows outside, but if she were to try to go into the arena she would be discovered immediately. There were too many lights inside, there wouldn't be anywhere she could conceal herself. Doppelganger listened to the fight within closely. There are several disturbing thuds, but Doppelganger's attitude brightens when she clearly hears Beast Boy's voice yell out, "All right, Cy!" There are more thuds, and suddenly Cyborg is thrown through the wall of the stadium. Doppelganger gasps, and jumps into a shadow before anyone has time to see her. 'I can't believe he's losing.' She thought. She was terrified, not just that Cyborg might lose…but that she might lose Beast Boy forever if he didn't win. Cyborg jumped up from the place where he was thrown. It seemed he wasn't ready to give up yet.

Doppelganger stands at the edge of the hole and hears Cyborg admit defeat to the larger robot. The half man asks that his friends be let go and everyone in the arena gasps when Atlas says, "No. Your friends will remain as my trophies—and there is nothing you can do about it."

Doppelganger covers her mouth in dismay. From inside the arena she hears the other titans plead with Cyborg to keep fighting. Cyborg's response breaks Dorinda's heart, "I can't."

Atlas continues to gloat over his victory, "Fool! Did you actually believe you could defeat Atlas? I am all robot…and you are only human."

Doppelganger followed Cyborg silently, desperately racking her brain for a way to free Beast Boy…or at the very least get Cyborg to go back for his friends. An idea hits her when she sees Cyborg's reflection in several windows as he walks by a shop. He starts to slow, and Doppelganger takes this chance to slip into the shop he's standing next to. Once inside, she shape shifts into a perfect copy of Cyborg. "How could I?" she heard him ask himself out loud as she walked up the window and stood in front of him, staring at him from the other side of the glass. "They were counting on me and…I just couldn't do it. Atlas was right." He said as he looked up at his 'reflection'. "I am a loser."

Doppelganger set her plan into motion. "So that's it, man? You're just gonna give up?"

"What else can I do?" he said back to her…assuming it was his reflection. Her plan was working perfectly. "I gave everything I had. A hundred percent."

"Give more. Your friends are in trouble. _You_ have to go back. _You_ have to win!" she urged him.

"I can't win. Atlas is stronger. Atlas is faster. He's just a better robot."

"But you aren't all robot. Half of you is human, and that's the half that can beat him!" she was surprised at what good advice it was. 'Maybe I should be a teen counselor' she mused as she watched Cyborg smile and walk of into the direction of the old stadium.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed how I explained why he was talking to his reflection...I always thought that was weird when I saw it. ;) 


End file.
